Contrivance and Pokemon
by LukeSnivewalker
Summary: Pikachu must team up with Riolu and the 20 main starters from the first six generations to save the world by defeating the dark empire forces, and save the world from total destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Pichu, it is time to go to bed." Raichu said, taking Pichu to his bed.

"I can't go to bed without a bedtime story!", cried Pichu as he sat upright on his bed waiting for Raichu to take one of the many books on his shelf and start reading to him like he always did every night before he went to sleep. Pichu's favorite stories were fairy tales about dragons and fairies, they were depicted to be the best of the best elite, when they used to roam the lands. Then Pichu noticed that Raichu was just sitting there with a blank face, not doing anything so he was just about to get out of bed until Raichu said, "No, not tonight. Tonight, I will tell you about a true story about the world we live in and what is to come." Pichu was a little surprised about this but, this was a story he had not heard of before so he couldn't help himself to just listen as he laid back down to his bed as Raichu continued saying, "One day long ago there was one big kingdom there was all different types of Pokemon. There wasn't just one king, but many kings and queens ruled this one land taking different jobs to all help each other. But to some this was absurd, they thought that only the strong willed should survive and thrive while the weak should lay at their feet. That is when the kingdom split into three, the ones who wanted to protect all good, the strong willed that hated the weak, and ones that wanted peace between the colliding forces the dragons and the fairy's."

Pichu was shocked he could not believe it for a second so he said, "Dragons and fairies in my storybooks are true."

"Yes, they are.", answered back Raichu.

"But, let me continue the story it's not finished yet." Said Raichu, and Pichu nodded calmly even though he was freaking out on the inside, from all of this happened so suddenly.

Raichu continued, "It was mainly now the Grass, Water, Fire, Lightning, and normal types the Allies, versus the Dark, Psychic, Fighting, and Steel the Dark Republic. While the Dragons and fairies left the land to a unknown place to get away from conflict. It is said they live on the tallest mountain, the one that is said to touch the sky, just like in your story books Pichu. They did that to flee from the war, there were fierce battles until with a little help from some allies from the, Dark Republic made a machine that make it so anyone from the Dark Republic cannot cross to the Allied territory's. This was successful but, will not last and the door will open again so, the next generation of the allied Pokemon to take their place. The only way to relock the door is to get the six of Grass, the six of Water, the six of Fire, the one of Lightning, and the one of fighting. If this is done then we will be able to live in peace once more. If it is not closed the war will start again."

Pichu now scared and frightened by this thinking about how brutal war is then he asked, "Where is the machine to lock the Dark Republic out?" saying it in a worried voice hoping for an answer.

Raichu sighed and said, "After the door was locked the Allies grew more apart from each other even scared of each other and no documents or maps are found about the whereabouts of the machine that is supposed to save us, and even if we know where it is… Remember how I told you that it takes a Fighting type to lock it, we would have to open it find the ascendant fighting one and close it again.

Pichu now confused but was worried about the war that will come if no one comes to stop this fate from happening. Then asked Raichu "Do others know about this?"

Raichu now sighing, "It is much as a fairy tale as those books on your shelf."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ten years passed Pichu grew up he evolved into a healthy, strong Pikachu. He lived in a small village filled with all electric type Pokemon, he learned about how the kingdoms or the, "allies" he liked to call them even though they were not considered friends anymore, so this meant every type for themselves. Pikachu became an agricultural farmer with the help of other electric type Pokemon, like Jolteon, Stunfisk, and Dedenne. They were all friends of his, and Pokemon he can talk to, because the other electric types would consider him a klutz. Then if they had some free time for themselves Pikachu would tell him the same story as Raichu told him when he was just a small Pichu, even though none of them believed the story it didn't stop him from telling, over and over again. Raichu was the leader of the tribe and would always help Pikachu out whenever he needed, Nobel as can be, whatever was said from Raichu was done.

Pikachu just woke up that morning in the same room he has always slept in, with the same shelf with the same books. His place was small but he had considered it home, he always had the place to himself but he liked the quiet, it helped him think better. He heard a knock on the door. He was thinking who would wake up so early on a Sunday? He opened the door and it was Jolteon. She was always so nice to him like Raichu, she would help with the crops with Dedenne and Stunfisk so that they don't let the tribe starve over winter. Jolteon always wanted to play with her friends the most she could, but most of them "Grew up." Like she would say, so Pikachu was the only one willing to play. They would play games like, hide and go seek near the fields or tag was a popular one but, with just two Pokemon wasn't as fun. They started playing a play fighting game even though they actually knocked each other out sometimes, but that never stopped either of them. They usually did that on the other side of the crop fields so that no one knew that they were playing what others would suggest such an aggressive but it did help control their electric powers really well trying to get more accurate each time they played.

"C'mon Pikachu you said you would come out today! What have you been doing sleeping?"

Pikachu felt a bit bad for forgetting about Jolteon, but at least he got more energy for playing the games that they usually do on days like these when there was nothing to be done. Pikachu answered back, "Let's go, but before we do that I'm going to get me a snack." Then Jolteon complained back, "You're always eating." This was true Pikachu's appetite always was munching on anything he saw that was edible.

They went to through the village while they were Pikachu saw Raichu he tried to greet him, but Raichu just waved and walked away but he looked really antsy like something was going to happen. Pikachu wanted to know what was going on, about to walk towards Raichu, Jolteon was way ahead of him saying "Are you coming?" Pikachu thought he could worry about Raichu later. When they finally made it to the fields they played hide and seek and tag for hours with no stop except if it was Pikachu eating something every now and then. They finally agreed to battle, they stood around five feet away from each other when they were about ready Jolteon said, "I am going to win this time." Pikachu with his hands and feet on the ground with his tail sticking up ready to pounce. Then Jolteon said, "Let me start the battle, ready set… Go!"

Pikachu ran with all of his speed to attack but Jolteon just dodged the attack and jumped into the fields, Pikachu put his guard up knowing she could pounce any second Pikachu looking around saw another Pokemon watching him it didn't look like to have anything to do with electricity. He got distracted as Jolteon pounced and tackled right on top of him, Pikachu tried to stop the battle saying, "Look there's some stranger watching us!" Jolteon wouldn't listen she kept on giving it her all, thunderbolts flying everywhere. Then he saw the mysterious stranger getting away so Pikachu tried to stop him with a huge thunderbolt heading towards him. The thunder made a loud boom, and Jolteon stopped then just staring at where the bolt landed. Pikachu pointing at the field grass with the figure running away and said, "Look see Jolteon the stranger is trying to get away!"

Jolteon with a very concerned voice, "We have to go get Dedenne and Stunfisk." Pikachu thinking that she was talking about the stranger saying, "yah, that will help us catch him."

"Him? Pikachu just look behind you!" Sounding even more concerned. Pikachu looked around and his mouth fell open saying "Fire!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a big blazing fire that he had accidently started it was already headed for the crops and Pikachu and Jolteon knew they had to run into town to get as many people to help as possible, so they ran with Jolteon asking all sorts of questions saying, "What were you doing!? What were you hitting at!? Did you just mess up!?" Pikachu not saying anything just focussing on what to do to get help to stop the fire. They ran to Stunfisk and Dedenne they were just outside of the main road when they go there and told them there was a fire that was going to spread towards the crops. Then Dedenne said, "Why have you guys not turn the sprinklers on?"

"Well it would be easy if we had water! We used our last of the water yesterday and we won't get more till tomorrow!" Jolteon said panicking. Stunfisk replied, ¨We could use the water from the lake, but bringing it to the crops would be hard with just us four, we are going to need some help."

" We should try to fix the problem before pokemon start to notice and start to panic." Dedenne saying concerned. Just then you can some of the village folk wondering about the black smoke coming from the fields were. Then flying from the distance was emolga she came down to the Lightning type villagers that sent her to find where the smoke was coming from, all crowded around her.

Pikachu seeing this replying to Dedenne's last remark saying " I don't think we have enough time for that."

As emolga came to the ground she had to catch her breath before she could gather up enough air in her lungs to scream. "THERE IS A FIRE AT THE CROP FIELDS!" at the sight of everyone in the crowd, could not believe it at first, but as emolga explained how big the fire was now that it had already reached to some of the crops in the field, and how she tried to turn the water sprinklers on to stop the fire but when she did not a single drop came out. That's when the crowd believed her story when they could smell the black cloud of smoke and see some of the ashes in the sky.

That's when they started freaking out saying, "We gotta go get Raichu!" The whole group went to Raichu's house knocking all panicking now not knowing what to do unless they had his guidance. Pikachu, Jolteon, Dedenne, and Stunfisk all joined in, and pushed there way to the front of the group, when they got to the door finally Pikachu saw a note on the door he took it and it read, "If you need me I will be back at dawn. Sincerely, Raichu."

Pikachu thought to himself, out of all days why does he have to leave when something important happens. He knew if they were gonna stop that fire he would have to stand up to lead them. He stood up as high as he can and got everyone's attention.

"We all know Raichu is not hear, and that stinks, and I know that I can be a clutz. I am not a very good leader too..." and paused as some of the villagers now thinking it is hopeless and started to leave groaning, " If only Raichu were here not his pet." Jolteon giving Pikachu a weird look of the word choice he was using that was supposed to be inspirational. And continued saying, "But I do have a plan to stop the fire but it is going to take each and every one of you." The crowd that left started to come back, "So what we have to do is have three teams, team one is going to go to the buckets to the lake and scoop water into them, then team two is going to pass the buckets full of water to team three, which is going to throw the water head on into the fire." The crowd did exactly what he said, team one with stunfisk filled up the water buckets, then team two Jolteon and Dedenne bringing the water to team three where Pikachu lead for a strategic attack of the fire it was a hard fought battle with the fire that destroyed most of the crop but you know what they say water has an advantage over fire. As the smoke settled Pikachu stood victorious over the burnt crop as the other pokemon in the village were saying to one another "Hey, how did the fire start anyway?"

Pikachu totally forgot to tell them about how the fire had started and he knew he should probably tell them the truth, but he did not want the moment to end so early but before he could really think about it a group of the villagers that were getting rid of the fire lifted him up in the air and took him back to his house where most of the other villagers in the town were at, even Jolteon, Dedenne, and Stunfisk were their. They were all talking about the hard work they did to stop the fire, praising Pikachu for the effort to have a good plan.

Then in the distance the group saw Raichu coming toward Pikachu's house, they all wanted to know what was so important that made him leave. When he finally got there and saw the huge crowd coming towards him, before they could ask where he went he asked "What happened here?" The group replied about how they stopped the fire and how Pikachu help lead them with a good plan and saved some of the crop. Raichu looking really disappointed explaining to the group that was most of the food that they had. Raichu saying,

"Does anyone know how it started, you know they just don't come out of thin air."

The group of villagers started to talk among themselves,

"Maybe the sun got so hot it caught the crop on fire."

"No, it was not that hot, maybe a fire Pokemon was here."

At that comment Pikachu remembered the strange Pokemon that he saw at the field, maybe he can put the blame on him even though he knew that he was the one who started the fire. Then would they believe a story like that especially Jolteon, would not approve of the lie he was thinking of.

Pikachu noticed that Raichu was really upset about this, way more then anything he has ever seen Raichu get mad about. Then Raichu said in an angry voice,

"There is basically no food source left when for when IT comes!"

"It?" Pikachu replied back.

"Uh… winter! That is what I meant to say."

After saying that Raichu looked embarrassed and left back to his home. Some of the other pokemon started to leave because it started getting late. When everyone left his home was a mess but he just went to bed thinking that everyone just would forget about all this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Really early the next morning Pikachu heard a knock on the door. He was very tired staying up late last night, he got out of his bed and instead of going to the door Pikachu went to his cupboards and found a apple and started eating it before opening the door expecting to see Jolteon waiting for him. He opened his door and stood a blue and black, jackal faced, stood on two legs, and two long ears hanging down on the sides of his face. Pikachu surprised dropped the apple in his hand and gasped "You're the Pokemon from yesterday!" As the unknown jackal faced pokemon went inside and went to Pikachu's cupboard and found a jar of berries and started munching on them without any notice of Pikachu still there surprised that some random pokemon would just go inside his home uninvited and start eating on his food like he owns the place.

Pikachu was going to put a stop to this but right before he could say anything the unknown jackal faced pokemon said,

"The name's Riolu."

After saying that he went back to eating the rest of the berries. Pikachu really confused could not wrap his head on what was going on so he finally shut the door and went back to bed. Riolu after eating all the berries in the jar found a liter of water to wash it down with, he was very tired and thirsty from all the running around he has been through. After being refreshed Riolu thought it might be a good idea to wake up Pikachu to tell him what was going on, but he knew that Pikachu would need to rest before the long journey he was preparing for the two of them. Riolu then got out a bag that he was carrying around his side and took out a necklace that had a lightning bolt and put it around Pikachu that was still asleep he waited for a couple of seconds before the necklace started to glow yellow. Riolu smiled and was about to take it off until Pikachu rolled over to the other side of the bed, Riolu tried taking it again while Pikachu rolled back to the position he was before, Riolu thought this was ridiculous as Pikachu rolled back and forth a few more times before Riolu finally able to take the glowing necklace off him, and stuff it back into his bag.

Riolu packed for a few more hours taking a lot of Pikachu's food storage, into a separate bag for Pikachu to carry. Riolu thought it was now time to wake him up but, instead a knock on the door was heard. Pikachu got up a little more refreshed than he was before went straight for his cupboards passing Riolu with no sense that he was there, he started to look for his usual apple but could not find any.

"I knew I had one more left!" Pikachu groaned.

"But, I know I have some berries." he quickly said, as he stuck his hand to the next cupboard as there was a jar but when he looked there was no berries. Then there was more knocking at the door so Pikachu said,

"I wish someone could just open the door."

Soon after saying that riolu opened the door, Jolteon was there and started to greet Pikachu like she normally did until noticing who was at the door and in her surprise immediately shocked Riolu to the point he was paralyzed and unable to move. Pikachu finally turned around seeing the jackal faced pokemon once again until Jolteon came inside and shouted,

"WHO IS THAT!?"

"Calm down, this is the pokemon that I saw in the fields watching us yesterday." he replied.

"Do you know anything about him?" Jolteon still alert.

"I had dream last night that he came to my house… and started… to eat...my food."

"What's wong Pikachu?"

"It wasn't a dream, that thief! Jolton check his bag to see what he got."

As jolteon checked one of the bags it was just a lot of now mainly a bunch of charred food that was inedible to eat. At the sight of this Pikachu got angry because that was all the food that he had. Riolu started to come back from being unconscious but before he was able to sit up Pikachu cried out,

"This is for My FOOD!"

Pikachu made a huge ball of electricity at the end of his tail and hurled it at Riolu making him unconscious once again. Jolteon and Pikachu looked at the other bag that Riolu had next to him and found twenty necklaces there were five different kinds one had a fist engraved to it, also only one with a lightning bolt engraved into it. Six of them had a leaf, another six had a drop of water, and the last six had what looked to be fire. Pikachu handed the lightning necklace to Jolteon to try it on, she thought it looked nice but handed it back to Pikachu. He also tried it on except after he had it on for a few seconds and it started to glow, Pikachu did not know how he was doing it but he thought it was really awesome. Jolteon's eyes glittered at the sight of the shiny trinket Pikachu was wearing.

Then they heard Riolu finally groaned Pikachu and Jolteon grabbed Riolu and put him on top of Pikachu's bed awaiting for him to gain full consciousness to ask him questions. Riolu finally woke up startled saying out loud,

"No, not again!... Wait, I'm a little late for that am I?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pikachu and Jolteon were going to demand Riolu for answers to find out and settle what was going on, and started with questioning Riolu left and right one after another, not giving him enough time to answer any of them. Pikachu and Jolteon had to stop, and Pikachu slowed it down a little bit and said,

"Who are you? What are you doing? Where are you from? When did you arrive at the village? Why did you steal my food? How did you get here?"

Riolu started speaking and, looking at Pikachu, spoke

" The name is Riolu, I was here to take you, I am from the Fighting type clan, I arrived here yesterday, I was preparing for our journey, and I ran here."

Pikachu and Jolteon were still very confused because what Riolu said was on the point, but they/his answers were the most undescriptive answers they had ever heard. What they had heard created more questions for them than the answers they had gotten. Pikachu was wondering why Riolu would need him on a journey, what kind of journey it would be and where was he preparing to go. Pikachu then looked down at his necklace and wondered why it was glowing earlier when he wore it, as it did not do the same for Jolteon.

Riolu was ready to take Pikachu to get out of there, before Pikachu knew what was coming. Riolu had just started to think how much time he was wasting sitting around this old hole in the ground shack that this fat mouse calls his home. Riolu started looking around the room and saw Pikachu wearing the necklace that Riolu put on him earlier. Riolu snatched the necklace from Pikachu swiftly and went to the front door. He put it inside the bag and before Jolteon or Pikachu can react to this, Riolu told him,

"Pikachu we have to go now."

Pikachu did not want to be forced into this. He wasn't going to go with some random pokemon anywhere, especially if that pokemon stole his food. Jolteon however, thought this was a great idea to go on some adventure. She has been wanting to do this sort of exploring thing for a while, and moved towards Riolu.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Riolu.

"I'm coming with you guys." inserted Jolteon.

"No, you can't." Riolu retorted angrily, then paused for a second then said,

"Unless, you have enough food, water, and bags, for us three."

Jolteon did not have to think twice, before agreeing to what he ran to her house as fast as she could. Pikachu tried to stop Jolteon before she left, to impart some common sense to her about how she should not be naive enough to trust any pokemon that walks and thinks about having some adventure that she doesn't even know the destination of. Riolu was getting tired of Pikachu's stubbornness, and he knew that they needed to leave now. Jolteon came back to the front door with all the food supplies. Riolu took one of the bags, and, without any words, signaled Pikachu to come along. Rioulu started walking off with Jolteon right behind him and left the house.

"Pikachu come on." Jolteon said walking out of the house.

"No, wait Jolteon!" Pikachu cried before leaving his house and ran to Riolu, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think were going?" Pikachu questioned riolu.

"I will explain as we go along, but first we have to get outta here." Riolu said.

"That's the first thing that you said that wasn't completely crazy." Pikachu scoffed. Riolu looked up at the coming sky getting darker and picked up the pace to a jog heading away from the faint dark sky behind them. Jolteon was keeping the pace holding two of the bags of food, while Pikachu was struggling, getting more tired every minute they were jogging. Despite the fact he was also the only one that was not carrying any bags. The only thing keeping Pikachu going was making sure Jolteon was not getting into any trouble, because he knows more than any pokemon that you can not persuade Jolteon any other way once she makes a decision. They kept the fast pace on the path for a long while before Riolu looked back and saw that it was safe/the clouds were far enough away, and slowed their pace to a walk. Pikachu's stomach started to grumble and his feet were getting tired, he wasn't sure how Jolteon and Riolu were still able to walk after all that jogging. Jolteon looked back and saw that Pikachu wasn't carrying any of the food bags the whole time, so she waited for Pikachu then plopped one right on him before walking right behind Riolu again saying,

"I can not believe... that you weren't carrying... anything the whole time." gasping air every few words to catch her breath. Pikachu felt how heavy the bag was, at least he knew someone else was exhausted from the trip they had only been on for a couple of hours.

Pikachu could not wait for lunch so he started to snack on the food he was holding in the bag. While walking on and on, he started thinking about home, wondering what if Dedenne or Stunfisk were wondering where he and Jolteon were while they worked, trying to make most of the crops that actually survived the fire that he had started. Then Pikachu started thinking about Raichu and the villagers wondering where he was after helping them get together to stop the fire that might have ruined all of the food supplies. After thinking about back home, his food bag got lighter and lighter until, when the sun was completely over them, Riolu had finally stopped and sat down in the middle of the path. Where they were going to rest and eat lunch before heading on to a place that was still unknown to Pikachu and Jolteon.

"Eat only what you need to survive we cannot waste our food supply, we only got enough to where we're going and a extra day if we have any accidents on the way there." Riolu said in a mild tone.

As Jolteon and Riolu got an munching on an apple, Pikachu reached his hand into his bag and when he took it out there was nothing. He had accidentally ate all the three days worth of food in his bag. Jolteon started looking at Pikachu noticing that he was not eating and asked,

"Pikachu, is there anything wrong?" in a concerned voice.

Pikachu did not know what to say, he did not to look like a fool either, so he replied,

"Oh, I ate on the way here."

"You can't do anything without food." as she chuckled.

Pikachu chuckled softly not trying to give it away that the comment she made was actually true.

"I guess this is a good time to tell you guys where were going." Riolu said, Pikachu perked his ears all the way up to listen carefully.

As Riolu continued, "We are going to Urban city, that's where most of the normal types live, that's where we will get more supplies that will actually suit our needs when more Pokemon start joining our so called party, I guess we can call it."

"How many Pokemon do we need for this trip?" Pikachu asked

"Twenty" answered back Riolu.

"Twenty sound like a lot" Pikachu protested

"I said more than I should have told you, let's keep moving." Riolu said getting up off the ground.

"I will tell you both a story that will explain all your answers when we have set down for the night, we still have about five more hours of sunlight so letts keep a move on." Riolu added.

Pikachu and Jolteon picked up their bags and headed off behind Riolu walking towards their new destination, Urban city.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple hours past since their lunch break and, Riolu, Jolteon, and Pikachu were still walking along a long pathway heading for Urban city. Pikachu started looking around the path that was mostly consisted of grassy plains there were hills far away in the distance around them throughout the flat landscape. His feet were tired and sore as well as hungary even though he ate all of his three days food supply his stomach was aching him to eat more. Pikachu could not wait to settle down for the day and sleep it off til the next morning, when he can hopefully gain more energy to walk more tomorrow. Also knowing Riolu will tell him a story about why they are going to Urban city and why so many pokemon are coming, and maybe even explain why the necklace that he was wearing would glow only if he put it on.

Pikachu started to think years back when he had first met Jolteon. It was on a hot summer day, when he was still a small Pichu. Raichu was still taking care of him, and he had got into the fruit bowl on the counter while Raichu was trying to make make apple pie. Raichu was scrambling around the kitchen unsure what to do looking back at his cookbook every few seconds then trying to do what it said on the instructions. The next ingredient Raichu had to put into the pie was the apples but when Raichu had looked into the fruit bowl there was only berries and all the apples were gone, Raichu tried to look around but it wasn't hard to find where they went when he saw the plumped up Pichu that was waddling across the floor in his own imagination. So, instead of making apple pie Raichu decided to make berry pie. After putting the berry pie in the oven Raichu went to play with Pichu in his many fantasies. As the pie was cooking the smell of the pie was delicious it was a very sweet aroma that filled within the kitchen. Apparently they weren't the only ones who loved the smell as young Stunfisk and Dedenne came attracted to the heavenly smell of the pie that was coming out through the window. They had asked Raichu if the pie was done yet, but Raichu told them it wasn't finished baking yet. Stunfisk and Dedenne were disappointed until Raichu asked them to come play with us.

While all four of them were playing a game called, "Psyduck, Psyduck, Zangoose!" there was a knock at the door, Pichu and Raichu went to the front door and Raichu opened the door. When he opened the door Raichu looked around but could not see anybody as he looked around. Then right before he closed the door Pichu noticed a box at the front of the door, and went to go grab it. Raichu looked down at Pichu trying to lift the box then helped Pichu by taking the box inside and put it on the floor. The box was covered with some sort of blanket, Pichu, Stunfisk, and Dedenne gathered around the box wanting to see what was inside. Raichu put his hands over the blanket and took it off. When they all looked inside there was a small pokemon, it was brown, had long ears, and a long tail. It was sleeping and Raichu found a note inside the box, the only thing the note told him that her name was Jolteon and to use some sort of stone when she was more older. Raichu found a small yellow diamond shaped crystal in the box held it up for a few seconds before discarding it into one of the drawers in the kitchen. Jolteon started to opening up her eyes then jumped out of the box saying "Hi my name is Jolteon." to Pichu, Stunfisk, and Dedenne. Just then the room started to smell like something was burning then Raichu jumped up and ran to the oven to take out the berry pie that he had left in the oven for a while as he opened the oven door and smoke filtered through the kitchen, he started coughing taking the pie out and put it on the counter. Raichu cut himself a piece of pie then took a bite. It was munchy but he thought it tasted good enough to eat. Raichu gave plates with pie to, Pichu, Stunfisk, Dedenne, and small Jolteon and ate the sorta burnt crust with the creamy, sweet, and warm berries inside and all ate together until they had eaten the entire pie. After the pie was gone and young Stunfisk and Dedenne went to their separate homes. Raichu told Pichu and small Jolteon a story before Raichu tucked Pichu in and took small Joleon to his home to stay with until she was old enough to live by herself.

Pikachu looked around the landscape again, it looked exactly the same except the sun was now behind them and it was getting darker by the minute. Riolu stopped and said,

"This looks like a good place to stay for the night. Wait here." Riolu said.

Pikachu and Jolteon sat on the ground waiting for Riolu to come back.

"Phew, that was hard work!" Jolteon said tiredly.

"Yeah it was." Pikachu replied also very exhausted.

Pikachu and Jolteon heard crunching noises behind them they turned around hesitantly, and saw Riolu making their beds out of the grass in the fields, he also made a big pile of dried up grass.

"Pikachu come here and use your electricity to start a fire." Riolu said.

"I'm bushed, but I'll try" Pikachu said in a sleepy voice.

"I seen you do it before." Riolu persisted.

Pikachu made a small stormcloud appear in the sky before a thunderbolt came down from the cloud and hit the stack of dried up grass, and a little flame started. It took a little time before the flame grew and grew into a big bonfire. Jolteon, and Pikachu all laid down in the grass beds that Riolu had made, they were all really tired from the long walk they have been through and they knew they would have to do it again tomorrow reach Urban city. Riolu stood by the fire and said outloud in a mysterious tone,

"Don't go to bed yet, now I will tell you a story."


End file.
